Mortal Kombat: missione star seed
by Lilith Noor Daimon
Summary: Titolo abbastanza idiota, ma è un tentativo di crossover tra la serie Sailor Moon e il videogioco Mortal Kombat. Cosa succederebbe se Galaxia scoprisse l'esistenza di nuovi star seed e uno di essi è contenuto in uno dei guerrieri a difesa dell'Earthrealm?
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Aluminium Siren, immediatamente, si palesò nel palazzo di Galaxia.

Con un gesto solenne, si inchinò dinanzi al trono, su cui era seduta la leggendaria guerriera, e rimase, per alcuni istanti, in attesa.

-Cosa hai scoperto di così importante che ha richiesto la mia presenza?-domandò la sovrana, la voce seccata e lo sguardo freddo fisso sulla sottoposta.

-Mia signora, sul pianeta Terra esistono altri star seed puri oltre a quello che controlla il pianeta.-cominciò la guerriera.

-Che cosa intendi?-la interrogò la combattente leggendaria, la voce colma di interesse.

Altri star seed avrebbero voluto dire un ulteriore aumento del suo potere...

Sailor Aluminium Siren prese un lungo respiro.

-Vede, a difendere questo pianeta non ci sono solo le sailor soldier. Altri individui, dotati di capacità sovraumane, lo difendono e sembra che in alcuni di loro ci siano degli star seed puri, probabilmente legati agli elementi che compongono la struttura di questo pianeta.-spiegò rispettose

-Sei riuscita ad individuarne qualcuno?-chiese la donna seduta sul trono.

-Solo uno purtroppo. E se vuole le mostro il possessore.-rispose l'altra.

Galaxia annuì e la invitò ad alzarsi.

Qualche istante dopo, Sailor Aluminium Siren sollevò le braccia e, immediatamente, si formò dinanzi alle due l'immagine di un uomo dell'apparente età di trent'anni.

I lunghi capelli candidi, dai riflessi quasi argentei, ornavano il viso dai lineamenti decisi, su cui spiccavano gli occhi dal taglio allungato, d'un celeste talmente chiaro da annegare nel bianco.

Indossava un abito bianco con una sopravveste azzurra dai finimenti dorati e sulla testa portava un jingasa di forma conica.

Nella mano destra stringeva un bastone da combattimento.

Galaxia, per alcuni istanti, fissò la proiezione creata dalla guerriera sua sottoposta. L'intuizione di Sailor Aluminium Siren non era sbagliata... Malgrado la distanza, percepiva un'immensa forza spirituale collegata a quell'uomo...

Sembrava un concentrato di purissima elettricità, ben diverso dai poteri delle sailor soldier che controllavano l'elemento del fulmine...

E, non sapeva perché, non le pareva neanche umano, malgrado le apparenze del suo aspetto...

Sicuramente, in quel corpo, era celato uno star seed puro...

Ma di che tipo?

-Ottimo lavoro, Sailor Aluminium Siren. Il nostro prossimo obiettivo sarà quell'uomo. Immagino tu sappia dove sia possibile rintracciarlo.-affermò.

-Certo.-rispose la soldatessa.

-Molto bene, hai fatto un buon lavoro. Tuttavia credo manchino alcuni dettagli anche piuttosto importanti.-dichiarò la regina dello Shadow Galactica.

La sailor, mortificata, chinò la testa.

Cosa aveva sbagliato?

Eppure aveva cercato di essere attenta a ogni particolare...

-Immagino ti sarai accorta che la natura di quell'uomo non è propriamente umana. Ecco, voglio che tu indaghi più a fondo su di lui e sui nemici che si è trovato a contrastare. Voglio anche sapere se hanno avuto contatti con Sailor Moon e le sue compagne. Tuttavia questo deve accadere senza che tu ti faccia scoprire, mi sono spiegata?- domandò Galaxia.

-Capisco. Conti pure su di me, mia sovrana-affermò la più giovane e, immediatamente, scomparve.


	2. Il sovrano e la star

In una gioielleria della futura Crystal Tokyo, Mamoru Chiba fissava con attenzione i monili in esposizione, sfolgoranti di luci policrome dinanzi ai suoi occhi.

-Vuole fare un regalo?-domandò il gioielliere con un sorriso.

-Sì. Per una persona per me importante.-rispose con cortesia il giovane.

-Aspetti qui. Le porto alcuni dei nostri migliori pezzi.-dichiarò l'uomo ed entrò nel retro del locale.

-Complimenti per la scelta del posto. Hanno ottimi pezzi qui.-esordì una voce allegra.

Mamoru girò la testa e vide entrare nel locale un giovane uomo di poco meno di trent'anni, alto e robusto.

I corti e folti capelli castani, dai riflessi color miele, erano in apparente disordine e gli occhi erano coperti da un gigantesco paio di occhiali da sole neri.

Il naso dell'uomo era diritto, seppur non eccessivamente imponente, e le sue labbra, sottili, erano piegate in un sorriso allegro.

Indossava una maglia azzurra, jeans neri, che sottolineavano la muscolature delle sue lunghe gambe e scarpe da ginnastica bianche con bande blu.

Portava una borsa rossa a tracolla, su cui era effigiata l'immagine di una tigre in procinto di saltare.

Per alcuni istanti, i due giovani si studiarono.

-Un momento... Tu sei l'attore campione di arti marziali Johnny Cage. Sbaglio?-domandò sorpreso il giovane futuro re di Crystal Tokyo.

Sentendosi chiamare in quel modo, l'attore americano scoppiò in una risata sarcastica.

-Attento a non farti sentire dai critici, ragazzo. Sai, per loro sono un incapace. Pensano che io abbia la controfigura nei miei film.-frecciò ironicamente.

Poi, sinceramente stupito, gli chiese:-Come mai non mi hai definito un bluff?-

-Beh, è raro incontrare un attore americano, soprattutto di film d'azione, che conosce così bene il giapponese. E se hai fatto tua la lingua del nostro paese vuol dire che conosci molto bene le arti marziali.-spiegò Mamoru.

-Ti ringrazio. Qual è il tuo nome?-chiese l'attore. La naturalezza con cui quel ragazzo aveva espresso quel concetto era per lui sorprendente...

Non era un critico, gonfio di retorica e falsa conoscenza, eppure aveva capito molto più di lui di tanti...

-Mi chiamo Mamoru Chiba e il mio sogno è diventare un futuro medico. E sono qui perché voglio fare un regalo ad una persona speciale, la mia fidanzata.-spiegò il giovane.

-Vuoi che ti aiuti nella scelta? Tanto, sono qui anche io per comprare un orologio. Ci faremo compagnia.-affermò l'attore.

Mamoru fece per replicare, ma la star, con un gesto cortese della mano, lo fece tacere.

-Non preoccuparti, non mi disturbi affatto e per due motivi: sono in vacanza e ho il dovere di aiutarti, visto che sei stato uno dei pochi che ha capito chi sono.-dichiarò Johnny.

-Grazie...-si limitò a dire Mamoru e, poco dopo, tornò il gioielliere.

Un po ' di tempo dopo, i due giovani uscirono dal locale.

-Ti devo ringraziare Johnny. La mia fidanzata sarà felice del regalo che ho intenzione di farle.-disse Mamoru stringendo la busta tra le mani.

-Beh, tu mi hai detto quello che le piace. Io ti ho solo dato un consiglio.-affermò l'attore.

-Però perché un regalo così impegnativo? Tu mi sembri troppo giovane per sposarti.-domandò perplesso.

Ad un tratto, il più giovane si incupì.

-Vedi, tra qualche mese dovrò andare negli Stati Uniti a studiare medicina. E vorrei che lei si ricordasse che la amerò per sempre...-rispose, la voce colma di malinconia.

L'attore fece per rispondergli, ma un grido rauco lo costrinse a tacere.

Qualche istante dopo, comparve un mostro dall'aspetto umanoide di altezza elevata e dalla pelle verdastra, la mano destra terminante in una protuberanza a forma di ascia.

Sulla testa spiccavano delle lunghe corna nere, simili a quelle di un orice, e la bocca era sformata da lunghe zanne.

Contro il petto robusto stringeva una bambina che, inutilmente, si dimenava e piangeva.

-Accidenti... Quanto a bruttezza farebbe a gara pure con Baraka...-pensò ironicamente la star.

Poi, serio, si rivolse a Mamoru e gli disse:-Seguimi, ma stai un passo dietro di me. Potrebbe essere pericoloso.-

-Vuoi affrontare da solo quel mostro?-domandò il futuro Re Endymion.

-Perché no? In fondo, sono o non sono una star?-rispose l'attore e sorrise beffardamente.

Poi, con rapidità, Johnny cominciò a correre, seguito dall'altro.

-E' incredibile...-pensò sorpreso l'attore. La velocità di quel giovane era di poco inferiore alla sua, che pure era anche allenato nell'uso del ch'i...

Cosa nascondeva Mamoru Chiba?

Qualche istante dopo, si fermò, spiccò un salto e, con un calcio volante, colpì alla testa il mostro.

Questo, colto di sorpresa, si fermò, barcollò e lasciò andare la bambina, che venne prontamente raccolta dalle braccia della star.

-Tutto bene piccola?-le chiese sorridendo.

La bambina fece per rispondere, ma Johnny le tappò la bocca con la mano.

L'altra mano brillò di una luce verde e, dopo qualche istante, un fascio di enegria si sprigionò dal palmo, colpendo il mostro allo stomaco.

Il demone, prima di crollare al suolo, morto, lanciò degli aghi contro l'americano, che fu colpito ad un fianco.

Un po' di tempo dopo, l'attore e la bambina furono raggiunti da Mamoru e da una donna di mezza età.

-La mia piccola Ryoko! Grazie per averla salvata!-dichiarò la donna abbracciando la bambina.

-Non c'è di , che ne dici di proseguire la nostra passeggiata? Avrei bisogno di parlarti.-chiese poi l'attore.

-Certo.-rispose l'altro e i due si allontanarono. Anche lui era curioso... Conosceva le leggende dei combattenti capaci di usare l'energia dello spirito ed era convinto della forza di Johnny, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che lui fosse capace di usare un tale potere...

Per alcuni istanti, rimasero silenziosi.

Ad un tratto l'attore si fermò e, trattenendo a stento un gemito di dolore, quasi cadde riverso sulla strada.

Mamoru, prontamente, lo sostenne e bloccò la sua caduta.

Qualche istante dopo, appoggiò la mano destra sul fianco del compagno e la ritirò macchiata di di sangue.

-Sono proprio un idiota... -ridacchiò ironicamente l'attore di Hollywood.

-Non preoccuparti. E' più una ferita dolorosa che pericolosa. Credo di potertela curare io.-affermò il futuro sovrano della città di Crystal Tokyo e, toltasi la giacca, la avvolse attorno al corpo dell'attore.

-Va bene. Ti ringrazio molto.-mormorò l'altro e, appoggiatosi a lui, lo seguì.

Dinanzi al trono di Galaxia, si palesò Sailor Aluminium Siren.

-Cosa hai scoperto?-chiese la combattente leggendaria.

-Poco, ma di notevole importanza... Sembra che il custode di quello star seed sia un dio.-affermò.

-Cosa? Una divinità?-esclamò Sailor Galaxia sorpresa. Questo complicava le cose... Perfino per lei, che pure era la più potente delle sailor soldiers, una divinità si sarebbe rivelata un avversario rognoso...

-Esatto. Questo spiega la diversità del potere elettrico che sentivamo. Un fulmine divino è ben diverso da quello di una sailor soldier capace di manovrare l'elettricità.-affermò lei.

-Già, non hai tutti i torti.-riflettè la più potente sailor soldier, come parlando tra sè.

Poi il suo sguardo risoluto fissò la sua sottoposta.

-Ascoltami. Continua ad indagare senza farti scoprire. Ho bisogno di tempo per elaborare una strategia che ci consenta di impadronirci di quello star seed. Chiaro?-ordinò perentoria.

L'altra annuì e scomparve.


End file.
